Flavor of the Week
by Hermione M. Granger
Summary: Songfic to American Hi-Fi's "Flavor of the Week".Disclaimer:I own nothing.


She paints her nails and she don't know  
he's got her best friend on the phone  
She'll wash her hair  
his dirty clothes.  
For all he gives to her  
and he's got posters on the wall  
of all the girls he wished she was  
And he means everything to her.  
  
"Ugh!"Harry said,as Ginny walked by with Draco."He doesn't love her."It made Harry sick to think of all the things  
Draco did when Ginny wasn't around.She knew nothing about it.She thought the world of Draco and to him,she   
was just another trophy on his wall of fame.She gets dressed up for him everyday.And for what?He would just dump  
her in a week anyway.He did that with all the girls.To him she's was just a flavor of the week.  
  
"I wish she would just listen to me."Harry said."She doesn't want to belive anything bad about him."Ron and   
Hermione nodded.They had made a promise to Ginny to stay out of her buisnessbut Harry hadn't and he didn't plan  
on doing it either.He just wished he could make her see what was right in front of her.  
  
Her boyfriend  
he don't know  
anything about her  
he's too stoned  
nintendo  
I wish that I could make her see  
she's just the flavor of the week  
  
Harry decided right then and there that he was going to make her listen whether she wanted to or not.That night  
after everyone had left the common room except Ginny,Harry stole back down the stairs and sat next to her on the  
couch.  
  
"Ginny..."he started but she cut him off.  
  
"Harry,don't start.I don't want to hear it."she said.She started to stand and walk away but he grabbed her arm and  
pulled her back down on the couch.  
  
"Ginny,you have to listen to me."he pleaded.She sighed and leaned back on the couch.  
  
"What is it Harry?"she asked,closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.Harry took a deep breath.  
  
it's Friday night  
she's all alone  
he's a million miles away  
she's dressed to kill  
the tv's on  
he's connected to the sound  
and he's got pictures on the wall  
of all the girls he's loved before  
and she knows all his favorite songs  
  
"I'm going to come right out and say it Gin.Draco's an ass."Harry said bluntly.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Sorry,it's just,he doesn't care about you like you think.I don't want you to get hurt Ginny."Harry said.Ginny's eyes  
snapped open and she sat up.She turned to him.  
  
"Listen Harry,you had your chance with me.Six years is long enough."Ginny said.Harry sighed.  
  
"Am I your friend Ginny?"Harry asked,taking her hadn in his.  
  
"Of course you are Harry."Ginny said.  
  
"Then believe me.He doesn't love you like you love him.You are going to get dumped.It's like he's got this rule that  
says he has to get a new girlfriend every week.He has pictures of all the other girls he's been with.And when you  
aren't around he talks to his friends about who he wishes he was going out with Ginny.He doesn't understand you.  
When you talk to him,he doesn't really listen.He might as well be on another planet.You get all dressed up for nothing.  
He doesn't really care.He knows nothing about you.I'm sorry Ginny,but that's just the way it is."Harry said.A single   
tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Her boyfriend  
he don't know  
anything about her  
he's too stoned  
nintendo  
I wish that I could make her see  
she's just the flavor of the week  
  
"Ginny,I'm sorry."Harry said,wiping the tear away from her cheek.He started to pull his hand away but she grabbed  
it and kissed his palm.  
  
"Thank you,Harry."she whispered.He smiled."You have just helped me in so many ways."She leaned towards him  
and he hugged her.Then when he started to pull away she slipped her arm around his neck and kissed him.He was  
surprised at first but then he kissed her back.  
  
"Ginny..."Harry said when they pulled apart."You will never be a flavor of the week to me."Ginny smiled and kissed him   
again.  
  
Her boyfriend  
he don't know  
anything about her  
he's too stoned  
he's too stoned  
he's too stoned  
he's too stoned  
Her boyfriend  
he don't know  
anything about her  
he's too stoned  
nintendo  
I wish that I could make her see  
she's just a flavor of the week  
yeah she's the flavor of the week  
  
"I love you Harry."Ginny whispered.Harry smiled.  
  
"I love you too,Ginny"  
  
She makes me breathe  



End file.
